fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Pinball Land DS
Mario Pinball Land DS (working title) is the Nintendo DS sequel to the Game Boy Advance Mario Pinball Land. It is planned to be released Winter 2009. It's very similar to the first game, although it uses both screens and has different modes. This game shares some similarities with Metroid Prime Pinball. Gameplay The basics of the game are pretty much the same as from the first one. With the buttons R and L, or the Left on the D-Pad and A you control the Right and Left flippers. Mario takes the form of a ball, and that's your pinball which you must hit. The controls are customizable in the options menu though. The game has items like in the first game, including the Blue Pipe which stays between the two flippers ot prevent Mario from falling. The main difference between the top and bottom screens, meaning there's more playing space, and some tables and stages have more than two flippers. Mario Pinball Land DS has three different modes unlocked from the start, the Normal Mode, the Story Mode and the Multiplayer Mode, and 2 unlockables, the Time Attack Mode and the Retro Boss mode. Normal Mode Normal Mode plays like a normal Pinball game. You play in a single table until you run out of balls. The objective in general is to get as many points as possible, but each table got their own side missions, in which you can collect stars and coins. Different from the Story Mode, this mode includes plungers, meaning you don't see Mario coming back to normal after going into the hole, and the ball isn't automatically put into game. There are different ways to get new tables to Normal Mode, from getting certain score in another table and beating Time Attack at a certain speed to buying them in Toad's Tents in the Story mode. You can also unlock different characters to play here, like Luigi and Peach. However, on multiballs (only available in the Normal Mode) if you have no different ball unlocked, 2 random characters will be selected to be put in-game. If you did unlock 2 new characters, those will be used on Multiballs, and if you unlocked more than that, two will be randomly selected from the ones you have. You unlock characters in a similar fashion to unlocking tables. For example, you unlock Peach by beating the Story Mode. Story Mode Story Mode is like the Adventure Mode from the first game. You must defeat enemies to obtain coins, complete tasks to obtain stars which you use to open locked doors, and defeating bosses to get Star Keys. You can go in Toad's Tents to buy items and 1-Ups. There's also cannons which are used to move from one stage or to another, like in the original. The main difference between Story Mode and the GBA's Adventure Mode, other than the second screen is the way of saving. In the original, if you quit the game without selecting "Save and Quit" in the start menu, you would loose all your progress. In Mario Pinball Land DS, the game saves automatically every time you get an item, a star, a Star Key, change rooms or fall. There's also a "Save and Continue" option which will save your current coins and etc. and the "Save and Quit" option remains. Time Attack Time Attack is the exact same thing as in the GBA game, and even though it is an unlockable mode, you can see it since the start, although it's not selectable and is in grey. It's also extremely easy to unlock, you just have to beat a single boss in the Story Mode, and you'll have the stage from that boss available in Time Attack mode. To unlock more, you just have to beat more bosses. The objective of this mode is to beat the stage the quickest you can, meaning getting to the boss and defeating him. Multiplayer The Multiplayer game is more of a version of Normal Mode for two or more players, although a single player can play it alone too. It is very similar to Metroid Prime Pinball's multiplayer mode, in which players race to 100,000 points first. If you fall, you are automatically in the game again. The first player and players that own the game is limitted to characters he unlocked, or if the character they unlocked is already chosen by another player, they get one randomly from the ones he didn't while the players that do not own the game get to choose any ball from an almost complete roster. Retro Boss Mode Retro Boss Mode is a mode where players get to defeat the bosses from the first Mario Pinball Land games in new style, with the two DS screens and better graphics. The bosses are also somewhat more difficult than in the first game, meaning it takes for example, more hits for it to die. There are some very noticeble changes to some bosses, like Petey Piranha, who now walks around eating the character instead of staying in the same spot, while others have not so major changes. To unlock this mode, you must have the original Nintendo DS or the Lite version, and a cartridge of the game for GBA. You must insert the GBA game in the Slot 2 of your DS, and turn Mario Pinball Land DS on. The mode will be unlocked on the Mario Pinbal Land DS game forever, meaning you won't need to have the GBA game inserted to play the mode. That's good for Nintendo DSi owners who want to have this mode unlocked, because they just need to find someone with the game and with a Nintendo DS/NDS Lite, unlock the mode on their own game and then play it on their DSi. Plot After the events at The Fun Fair and Mario Pinball Land, Toadsworth decides to make a park near the castle (where he thinks it would be safe) for Princess Peach's amusement, and Mario is there for the grand opening. A Koopa wearing a sunglass, much like Rebel Koopa from the Paper Mario series, a blue shell and a name tag written "Pooka - Koopa Fun Inc." is finishing to set up the target which is part of the Air Cannon. He gives everyone a thumbs-up sign, and leaves. Princess Peach steps ahead and goes into the Spherasizer and is launched into the target. As soon she hits the target, it turns into a cage with rockets and Peach is taken to Bowser's Castle. It was all set-up by Pooka, one of Bowser's minions. Mario rushes to the Spherasizer and goes into the Air Cannon, which is redirected by Toad so it hits the RockeTarget Cage. However, a dashing Blue Shell comes, and hit's the cannon, pointing it to the Casle's window. The game then starts. Different from the main game, the plot is only seen fully when Story Mode is started, before, only the setting up of the Castle's Park is seen. Characters This game has different balls which you can play with in the Main Mode game. Pinball Tables These are the different Pinball Tables available in the Main Mode. Areas and Bosses In the Story Mode, there are many areas to play on. You move from one to another by cannons, which appear by defeating the area's boss. Category:Fan Games Category:Pinball Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sequels